I'll Keep You Safe
by lastingJavelin
Summary: Sadstuck. Slight AU. It makes more sense if you read it. What happens when your best friend finds out your secret? What happens when he only wants to keep you safe? What happens when he gets found out while you're safely tucked away from all harm? What can you do to save him when he has already saved you?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Javelin here. I decided I would write a little sadstuck since...well...it really fits this pairing.

Anyways, I wanted warn you about the rated T rating. Yes, I know, it's not _that_ bad, but I still feel inclined to tell you that it has a copious amount of foul language. It may also make you cry. I really hope so and really hope not at the same time.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Homestuck or any of the characters. I really wish, though. I only own the idea of the story.**

* * *

"Oh, c'mon Karkles! Just let me smell you! It's not like you have something to hide!" Terezi called after the smaller troll as he scurried away. _It's not like you have something to hide. Fuck her. How would she know?_ She wasn't Karkat. _She isn't the leader. She isn't the mistake..._

He shook the thoughts from his head quickly, hands being shoved harshly into gray pockets. He isn't a mistake. _There is nothing wrong with being a mutant. But wait... Aren't mutations a mistake in the gene pool...?_

"God fucking dammit," Karkat grumbled to himself, ridding his thinkpan of those ridiculous thoughts once again. He simply continued to trek on in hopes of coming up to his hive shortly. Instead, he came across his best friend sitting against a tree, husktop in lap.

"What the fuck are you doing there, Sollux?" He asked, plopping down next to the psionic.

"Fuck off, KK, i'm not in the mood." Karkat scoffed and glared intensely at Sollux only to receive something far more omnipotent.

"Jegus. What the hell is your fucking problem?"

"My problem? No, more like** your** problem. You thee, unlike you I tell my betht friendth everything that ith wrong with me. Then again, it'th not like it'th thome kind of horrible malfunction. Jutht an abnormality if you will..." Sollux's voice trailed off, eyes trained on the blank, black screen of his husktop. Karkat let his brows furrow, confusion clear on his face.

"Abnormality? What in the name of Gamzee's messiahs are you talking about?" His heart began to race, and his palms began to sweat. Sure, Sollux was a psychic and psionic, but he couldn't possibly know about Karkat's blood...

Or could he?

"KK, why didn't you tell me you were a mutant blood?" The red blood's eyes widened, and his body went rigid with fear. Would Sollux tell? _No. No! He wouldn't... He's my best friend_. He opened his mouth to speak but found it too dry. Karkat only continued to beg wordlessly that his bipolar friend wouldn't rat him out.

"Thith ith important, KK. Anthwer me." But he received no answer. Karkat just stared silently.

"KK! I mean it!"

Once more, no answer.

"KK, pleathe..."

Silence.

"Goddammit, **Karkat**, anthwer me!" Karkat flinched. Sollux never used his name. It was always that stupid yet endearing nickname instead.

"I...I'm sorry, okay? You act as if it's completely **natural** for me to be a mutant. As if **everyone** is one!" He felt the anger welling up in his chest, body trembling from his white-hot rage.

"Well, fuck you! Fuck you! It's not normal. I could be killed by Her Royal Who-Gives-A-Fuck! That's why it's been a fucking secret!" The mutant blood visibly deflated, head being hidden by hands and knees, sobs being choked back.

"Fuck. Thtop. I know you could be killed, and that'th why i'm tho mad. I don't want that to hap-"

"And you think I do?!" Karkat cut him off, head snapping up and transparent red tears in his eyes.

"I didn't thay that, KK. Jutht hear me out, okay?"

"Fine...sorry..." He wiped his tears away, hugging his knees to his chest tightly.

"I'm not going to thit back and watch my betht friend get kill-"

"So, you don't want to be affi-"

"_Tho_, I am going to do everything in my power to keep you thafe." Karkat looked up at Sollux's face, eyes wide with shock and hoping the psionic was simply joking.

"No. No! Absolutely not. You'll be culled!"

"What other choithe do I have?"

"Uh, to forget about me and let me-"

"I'm not leaving you to die, Karkat!" He watched as the yellow blood's eyebrows furrowed with anger, the telltale crack of his psionic energy ringing in his ears.

"Sollux, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. I'd rather you not be affiliated with me and get culled yourself. What kind of best friend would I be if I did?"

"What kind of betht friend would I be if I didn't try to thave you?"

"Sollux, **no**."

"It'th too early in thith game for you to die, KK... And I can't lothe another perthon would I could have thaved them." Everything fell silent. Karkat could see the tears rolling down Sollux's face but was completely unaware of his own. He needed to say something. He **had** to say something...

"You can't save me, man." _Nice going, Karkat._

"Like hell I can't!" He huffed gently, crawling closer to hug the mustard blood, arms wrapping around thin shoulders. The gesture wasn't returned for a long while.

"I can figure thomething out; I really can! With Crabdad being dead, KK, I don't want you thtaying alone."

"I'm not useless!"

"I **know**. I Altho know they're crafty. I won't let them thteal you and cull you. Not when I can do thomething..." It went silent once again, the sound of their breathing being their only background noise.

"Sollux?"

"Yeth?"

"I-" Karkat stopped speaking, leaning his head back against the tree. _This is the wrong time for that. Don't be such an ignorant fuckass._

"Er...thanks." Sollux gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Let'th get your thingth." And on that note, the pair stood and began their short journey to Karkat's hive.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this.

I would really like some reviews before I continue on with chapter two. But knowing me, I will probably put it up after I finish writing it.

Anyways, i'm glad you guys read this, and I really do hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. I made chapter two longer just for you guys. I'm also currently working on chapter three. In fact, it's almost finished.

I'm really glad you guys enjoy this little fic here. It mean a lot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

The time at Karkat's hive was spent in silent packing, both trolls being too immersed in the folding of clothes and stuffing trinkets into various suitcases to acknowledge one another.

They made idle blabber on their way to Sollux's hive stem in attempt to lighten the mood of their previous conversation. Neither of them brought up anything that could possibly upset the other or just bring about a bad reaction. The yellow blood visibly relaxed once in the comfort of his own hive, shutting the door quickly and noiselessly behind him and Karkat. He gave Karkat a small smile and gestured towards an open room.

"Tho… You know how it alwayth goeth here, KK. Put you shit in my room and then we'll do whatever the fuck we feel like." Karkat gave a slight nod of the head, doing as commanded and stalking off to Sollux's room. He put his 'shit' down on the floor before turning around and making his way back into the living space.

"Alright, you have me over at this fucking place, you better provide some goddamned enter-" He paused suddenly and glanced down upon his best friend on the floor. He was pressed against a wall with knees against his chest, head pressed against knees, and fingers gently kneading away at temples.

"Hey Sollux. Man, are you alright?" Sollux's head snapped up, eyes narrowed behind duo-chromed glasses in a glare.

"Fucking grand, KK. Could you not tell?" Karkat sighed and took a seat on the floor next to the pained psionic.

"Voices again?"

"Yeth…Gog, they've been tho fucking relentleth lately." Karkat fumbled around with his hands, head down and eyes staring into his lap. He genuinely and sincerely felt awful for his friend. Hearing the voices of the dead telling you who was possibly (okay, more like definitely) next in line did not seem like the most exciting of times. Sollux dropped his hands from his head and let out a quivering breath, resting his back against the wall. He turned his head slightly to look down at the mutant.

"They're mething with my dreamth. That'th the only reathon I knew about your mutation. In my dream…you died becauthe of it. They dragged you into the public and made sure that we were all watching you carefully. Her Royal Condethe culled you and then commented on it. She thaid 'Look at your pitiful leader. No more than a mithtake to Alternia.' I jutht…I couldn't watch thomething like that happen. And I woke up in tearth ath dumb ath it may thound hoping it wathn't it true. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to. The voitheth never lie." _The voices never lie._ Of course they didn't, and as much to his dismay, Karkat knew this to be the truth. He put a hand on Sollux's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not dead yet…It's okay." He mentally cursed himself for his wavering voice, and he balled his freehand and fingers to make fists. Sollux cleared his throat, catching the smaller of the trolls off guard but definitely gaining his attention.

"You know what they're telling me right now?" Karkat hesitated.

"What?"

"They're thaying it might not be you that hath to die. They're thaying there ith a thmall chanthe that no one will." The corners of the yellow blood's mouth quirked upwards in a half smile. "I won't let you die, and you know that. Don't you?" Karkat nodded and tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah." Sollux frowned, brows knitting together.

"You aren't thcared, are you? I mean, bethideth for the obviouth fact. You jutht…you know they won't find uth out, right?" Karkat was completely silent. _What if Sollux can't actually keep me safe? Or what if they find Sollux out and cull him? What if we're both found out together, and while I am sentenced to death, Sollux his being tortured or used for his psionic power?_ His thoughts had a visible affect as they swirled around his head. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide as he trembled. Sollux kept his eyes on him.

"Tell me what you're thinking, KK. Do ou think I'm not competent enough to-"

"No," Karkat interjected. "No…that's not it. Not at all. You just- You said it yourself! They're crafty."

"Yeth… They are crafty, but-"

"So, they could already be hot on our trail. They could be tracking me down like the fuckheads they are. They could know about you helping me and do something just fucking horrible to you. Do you not get how fucked up this shit already is?"

"Yeth, I do. But don't think tho far into thith. Jutht think that ath of now, you're that. Thafe from harm. Thafe from them. Thafe." Karkat looked away from the mustard blood and held his head up on a fist. As much as he wanted to believe the two of them would be fine, he couldn't. How could he? Whenever anyone thought they were even a step ahead of the Condesce, they were always three steps behind. The suspense and foreboding was beginning to eat away at the mutant's sanity. The only thing giving him any light of hope was the fact that Sollux was indeed a psychic. He was **bound** to be at least one step ahead, right? Of course, he knew being a step ahead was never the case, but the Condesce was by no means a psychic. Perhaps for once luck was working with them instead being a force against them. One could really only hope…

"You're over-thinking and analything again. Thtop. Don't think about how behind or how far ahead she may be. It doethn't matter. I'm a little thmarter than to the obviouth yet not obviouth thing." Karkat looked confused, so Sollux continued on.

"You thee, she'll ecthpect uth to hide thomewhere obviouth yet not obviouth at all. But, we have to make it obviouth in the motht obviouth way while although making it the leatht obviouth. We'll hide thomewhere thuper obviouth and eathy to find. Yet, no one would ever look there." He gave Karkat a smirk, eyebrows raised in self-pride.

"What the fuck? That made little to no sense, you nooksniffer."

"Ah, but it made ath much thenthe ath I needed it to. Jutht do ath I thay and everything will be fine." Karkat looked up at him skeptically, frown present on his gray features. Sollux let his smile falter.

"You trutht me, don't you?" The red blood stayed silent, moving his fist from his face and leaning back into the wall. After a long while of thought, he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he emphasized this with a nod of the head, "yeah…I trust you."

* * *

So, that was chapter two! What did you think? Leave a review for me. It makes me update faster.

You guys are awesome!

_-Javelin_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, guys. You are all too awesome. I really love each and every one of you.

So, I was totally going to have this chapter up yesterday, but then I went and hung out with Dave Strider. Couldn't pass up that opportunity, you know?

Anyways, I made sure I made this chapter longer for you wonderful people.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters mentioned. I simply own the plot of the fanfic.**

* * *

The past few weeks had been rather boring for the Cancer. Both Sollux and he were wary of his time outside, especially since his eyes were beginning to fill in with his rich blood colour. The two of them would go out early in the day and be back mid afternoon at the latest. They would only go to the lightly populated areas. Besides that, Karkat spent all his time inside the hive stem playing video games and watching romcoms. The mutant raised no complains about the romcom part, however, but he did often make the Gemini watch them as well to his misfortune.

"Theriouthly? We've watch thith one tho many timeth. I'm thick of it!" Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Don't give a shit, asshole. We're watching it again. Now sit your ass down and-" There was a soft rapping on the door. The two trolls froze, eyes wide with fear and mouths open. Sollux pointed quickly to an enclosed room, starting a slow stride to the front door. The red blood ran in and pushed himself behind a whole shitload of old knick-knacks that meant nothing to him. Sollux opened the door.

"Hello Sollux. It's very nive to see you." Kanaya's voice was even and pleasant, expression blank and hands holding hips. She looked polished and radiant as ever.

"Kanaya. What bringth you here? You never come ov- how in the _fuck_ did you know which hive thtem I lived in?"

"Intuition," she replied vaguely, shifting her weight to her left foot. "I was wondering if you had a clue as to the whereabouts of Karkat. I haven't heard from him in quite some time, and I am beginning to get worried." Sollux was more thankful that his glasses were covering his heterochromatic eyes, otherwise the rainbow drinker would have seen his blue eye twitch from the nerves.

"Oh…yeah. I've talked to him. He thaid he'th been buthy with thomething and told me to quit bothering him. Haven't talked to him thince then." His voice remained smooth, his tone clear, as if he was speaking the honest truth. However, it didn't seem to faze Kanaya, for her face showed her skepticism. Sollux was beginning to hope that she couldn't hear his heart thudding in his chest.

"Well… I went to his hive already and found it empty and abandoned. Do you know anything about this occurrence?" Sollux bit his tongue and shook his head.

"No. Like I thaid, that wath the latht thing I had heard from him. Maybe he left."

"And where could he have gone? We are on a meteor."

"…Maybe he jumped on to another meteor."

"That makes hardly any sense at all." Sollux did everything in his power to not verbally yell at himself. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Then I don't know what to tell you. I obviouthly don't have a clue where he ran off." Kanaya frowned and crossed her arms.

"Perhaps I should put in a missing troll rep-"

"No!" Sollux coughed awkwardly to cover up his sudden outburst. Karkat stifled his yell from the other room, glaring darkly in the mustard blood's direction. _Way to almost blow it, dumbass._

"No. He probably would get even more pithy and complain and rant about it. Do you really want that? He'll come back on hith own time, and then everything will be juth fine." Kanaya arched a black brow, lips pursed.

"You're acting very unusual today. It's very peculiar. Be that as it may, I suppose you are right. Do contact me if you hear from him." The Gemini nodded. Kanaya gave him a forced smile, "Then I will be taking my leave. My best regards to you, Sollux." Sollux nodded once again and shut the door behind her. He turned the lock and set off to find Karkat.

"KK? She'th gone. Where are you?" Karkat stood and shuffled his way out of his hiding spot. He said nothing.

"There you are. I gueth it'th time I thtart hiding you better. That wath clothe." The mutant nodded his head and pushed past Sollux, making his way back into the living room and finding himself a comfortable place on the couch. He curled up slightly, knees and legs close to his chest. His heart was beating faster than what was manageable and his body felt numb. His eyes were transfixed on the T.V, the red colour dominating his eyes prominent in the lighting.

"Hey… No need to be tho thcared. Everything ith-"

"Everything is** not** fine, Sollux! Are you fucking dumb? That could have been one of her men! We aren't prepared for that! God, I hate this! I'd rather them find me out!" Karkat was left breathing hard, hands clenched and sharp teeth bared. He was completely outraged and had no physicality to filter what he had just said.

"I… I'm thorry, KK. I didn't- I didn't want you to jutht worry about thith all-"

"Well fuck you! Of course I worry about this shit all the motherfucking time! And you don't seem to have a care in the world! This is a fucking serious matter!"

"I know! I know, okay? I wath trying to make thith more normal and complathent for you tho you didn't get even more upthet! I know where I'm hiding you when it'th obviouth that she'th looking for you. I know how to keep them off your tail for awhile. I have everything ready and everything planned, but I wath waiting until it wath abtholutely nethethary to move you." The Cancer stared at him and bit away at his bottom lip angrily. He waited (very patiently, he might add) for Sollux's rant to be over with. Once he was sure the yellow blood was going to shut his mouth, he spoke up.

"Alright, listen here you piece of shit. You were only waiting until absolutely necessary? They could come at any fucking time, and you're just playing this game with my **life**. Are you even trying to help me, or are you just keeping me here until you get bored? Are you going to turn me in afterwards?" Sollux's face went stoic, no emotion being emitted from those duo-chromed eyes of his. Karkat began to wish he hadn't said a word.

"KK…gog…fuck. Okay, you're right. I haven't thought ath much throught ath I firtht thought. You're right, okay?" Sollux's expression then contorted, and Karkat could see the hurt from his own stinging words clear on his face. The psionic suppressed a sigh and just continued on.

"Jutht don't think that I'm dangling you out over the top of a hive. I'm not. I only wanted you to worry leth tho everything wath theemingly normal. I didn't think of how bad you'd feel or how you might freak out. I'm really thorry, okay? Juth calm down." The mutant combed his hair with his fingers, nodding slowly. He had to admit that he appreciated the (almost) normalcy of his days spent in hiding. It made it so much easier on the both of them.

"Just…we need to prepare for them. I don't think we have enough. Don't get me wrong, fuckface, you're doing an…_okay_ job. We just have more shit ahead of us to get ready for. You know that to be true." Sollux bobbed his head in response and crossed his arms across his chest. Karkat closed his eyes and pressed his head against his knees.

"I'm already sick of this bullshit."

"I promithe you, it won't be like thith forever." The mutant then let out a sigh and mumbled.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I'll try my hardest to get chapter four up tomorrow. But of course, I ask for reviews!

I love you all, and I hope you all are enjoying this!

-Javelin


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously love you guys. You're all just way too awesome for your own good.

Anyways, here's chapter four. I tried to make it slightly comedic at the end so you guys got a break from the super serious theme.

Special thanks to DeCodeThis56. You've reviewed on each chapter. I really appreciate that.

And here you guys go. This is Chapter Four.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the mentioned characters.**

* * *

Karkat was unsure of just how long he had already been in hiding. He only knew that his red blood colour had almost completely filled and dominated his eyes. Going out was something that had become less frequent until it completely stopped. The Condesce had openly stated she knew a mutant was amongst them and was looking every day and checking every hive for him.

She had fortunately neglected to mention it was Karkat Vantas she was looking for.

Sollux had begun isolating himself even more so from everyone. He didn't want suspicion to ride any further than it already had. Even if it made him look guilty, at least they weren't looking for Karkat.

About two weeks after her first announcement, Her Royal Condescession believe she needed to make another. This time she identified the 'disgrace of Alternia.' Both trolls knew it was time for the hiding to get serious.

Late that night, they snuck out of Sollux's hive and crept through the pitch blackness. There were guards posted almost everywhere, so being quick and out of sight was absolutely necessary. They hid themselves behind various buildings and didn't move until the guards were preoccupied. Sollux took hold of Karkat's hand and tugged him along. The smaller troll began to protest.

"Be quiet. Jutht follow me and thay nothing. I'll get you there without anyone notithing ath long ath you don't thpeak." The mutant bit the inside of his cheek and gave a nod of the head in understanding.

And then they went. They stealthily crept past some of the empress' men and into an alleyway. Much like the rest of the alleyways, it was left unguarded. Karkat huffed.

"You're kidding me, right? This out in the open!" He tried keeping his voice down, but hell; he was upset, and this made it difficult!

"Jutht shut up. I've got thith," Sollux pulled Karkat over to a hole in the pavement and let go of his hand. Without warning, he slipped a hand on to Karkat's lower back and pushed him into it before following in after. The Cancer glanced around, albeit, very surprised by all the items in the inside. There was definitely enough food and entertaining supplies to last three lifetimes.

"Damn Sollux. You really **did** think this through." The Gemini chuckled and gave his bro's shoulder a squeeze.

"Of courthe I did. Now, let me show you thomething important." He stepped over to the throw rug and pulled it up. Beneath it was another opening with a ladder leading down.

"If thomone ith coming, go down here. Put the rug back in plathe before you make it all the way down. Thtay there. If it'th me, I'll pull the rug back off. When the rug goeth down, a thwatch of carpet goth over the hole. Only you and I can make it open. I programmed it that way. It'th all done with computerth." Karkat seemed completely dumbfounded. Sollux really outdid himself. Everything had been planned to keep Karkat out of sight. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was proud.

"Jegus fuck. I'm really fucking impressed. I must say I'm not as…intimidated as before." Sollux put the rug back in place and then handed Karkat his sickle he had believed to be lost. The atmosphere in the spot began to change, and the mutant could feel himself suffocating from the almost somber feel the room now held. He looked up at the yellow blood and waited for him to speak.

"Look, I'm not giving you that tho you can fight if you have to. That'th not what it'th for. I know you don't want to think about it, but if they follow me down here, and you're hidden, they'll take me in becauthe they'll know that I helped you. I'll tell them you ethcaped. When you're pothitive they're gone, uthe your thickle to cut yourthelf out." Karkat's eyes widened, and he leaned against the wall for support. There was no way Sollux was going to be the one culled. That's not how it was going to work out. Both he and Sollux would be completely fine. And once the Condesce was either overthrown or no longer empress, Feferi would take the thrown and keep Karkat safe. After all, she loved everybody and wished no one to die. Especially not one of her friends.

"Karkat…I don't like the look you have on your fathe."

"I don't like hearing you say that, but I guess we don't always get what we like." The short troll put his sickle away and crossed his arms. He refused to look back up at Sollux. If he did, he was sure he would start sobbing. The only image that was flooding his thinkpan was Sollux's dead body laying in the square for everyone to mock and laugh at.

"I jutht want to keep uth prepared for anything. Don't think about me getting culled or anything like that. Jutht think that we have plenty of precautionth prepared for any thenario." The mustard blood walked closer and bent down slightly to catch sight of the other's face. He wished he hadn't. The look of pure despair nearly broke his heart. He rushed to bring Karkat into a hug, the gesture being quickly returned.

"I'd rather turn myself in then have that scenario become a reality." Karkat mumbled into Sollux's chest, voice shaky. He felt bad for making the taller troll's shirt damp.

"And I'd rather die than have you taken in by that bitch." Sollux's voice was soft, and he tried to comfort his friend as best as he could. It took awhile, but Karkat's tears subsided, and he pulled away from the hug to wipe his wet eyes and cheeks. He looked up at Sollux and did everything in his power not to break down again.

"You aren't leaving tonight, are you? I mean…Fuck. Never mind." He took a seat on the floor and hid his red face in his hands. Sollux chuckled and sat down next to his embarrassed friend.

"I'll leave in the morning and wait until they inthpect my hive to come back. The routine will be the thame. Afraid to be alone?" Karkat glared and began thinking up ways to wipe that smug grin off Sollux's face.

"Fuck you. I'm not afraid to be alone, you bulgelicker. I was only worried about your well-being. I didn't want you being caught." The accused 'bulgelicker' rolled his eyes and ruffle the raging troll's hair.

"Whatever you thay, KK. Whatever you thay."

* * *

I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, i'd love some reviews, and i'll update as soon as possible.

Like I said at the end of chapter two, reviews make me update faster. It's true. If it wasn't for the support and encouragement, I probably would update once a week.

I love you all so much!

**-Javelin**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for my absence! Shit has been crazy at school, and I didn't have time to write. Since I didn't have homework tonight, I finished chapter five. And I really and sad to say my next chapter will be my last for this fanfic. That's another reason I prolonged the coming of chapter five.

I really appreciate all of you guys that have been reading and following and reviewing and favouriting. It really boosts my morale and makes me want to write more! I'll try to get chapter six up soon. I promise that i'll write another SolKat fic and make it either smutty or fluffy just for all you awesome people.

I really love you guys, and I want to apologize once again for my absence!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

The time spent beneath the pavement was a real bore. Karkat would do nothing until Sollux returned late at night. But one night, Sollux didn't come, and Karkat was sure that he was captured. He had spent that whole night sobbing and trembling, mourning for his best friend. If only he had turned himself in…

That morning, Karkat had awoken stiff and heavy, cheeks still stained from old tears and new ones forming. That is, until he looked up.

Sollux Captor, that douche bag of a friend the mutant had, was standing there with a shit-eating grin clear on his face. Karkat wanted nothing more to punch it right off of him. Instead, he jumped up and pulled him into the biggest hug he could possibly muster, burying his head into the mustard blood's chest.

"Wow, KK. Did you theriouthly mith me that much?" His tone was lighthearted, and he wrapped his arms around the short troll's waist and looked down to the top of his head. He was surprised to see Karkat look up with fresh, red tears falling freely from his eyes. Sollux's smile dropped instantly and all he could focus on was wiping those tears away.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? I waited and waited. I seriously thought they got you and figured you out! I-I didn't know what the fuck had happened, and I didn't know if you were okay. You just…you weren't here…" Karkat's voice cracked. His head went down to look at the beige floor. He had nothing left to say. What could he say? He only let his silently falling tears speak for him.

"KK…I'm thorry. I didn't plan on being abthent. I really didn't. They jutht…they athked quethtionth latht night. Quethtionth I didn't want to anthwer. It brought back memorieth and my mood took a turn for the worthe. I ended up having a freak out for motht of the night, and I wath tho ecthauthted from it, I fell athleep before I even made it out the door. I tried, KK, I really did. Don't be tho upthet. It painth me to thee you cry." The yellow blood shut his mouth when he found the grip around his shoulders tighten, feeling tears press through his shirt. He fucked up royally this time.

"KK…pleathe. I'm thorry. I'm tho, tho thorry. Jutht thtop cry-"

"It has nothing to do with what you did! I'm not mad! Gog, I'm just…I was just worried. I thought I lost my best friend. And I hated thinking that because I knew it was my entire fault. Do you know how fucked up my thoughts were? I was thinking of what they could have been doing to you! How they would kill you. I just…I couldn't bear the thought. To think that I wouldn't hear that annoying lisp of yours really had me upset." The candy red blood's head snapped back up, a small smile present on his face. Sollux felt such relief pass through his body, and he gladly returned the smile.

"I'm thtill here, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere. I promithe."

"You do?" Sollux nodded.

"Of courthe."

* * *

"Gog, fuckass. You're not even going the right fucking way."

"Shut up, KK. I'm way better at thith than you, and you know it."

"Fuck you." Sollux let a grin dominate his face, and he nudged Karkat with his elbow until he looked at him.

"Fine. When, where, and how hard?" He watched as the Cancer's face went a deep scarlet, laughing aloud at the reaction received.

"Just…play the goddamned game, asshole." The pair went back to shooting at each other until Sollux paused the game, eyes focused on the opening to their 'lair' as he liked to call it. Karkat's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together in a mix of frustration and confusion.

"What the fu-"

"Shh. Thomeone'th talking up there. I'm lithening. Go get ready to hide jutht in cathe." Sollux then returned to listening as Karkat wordlessly stood and sauntered over to the rug.

"It just seems suspicious. The hole is definitely big enough to get people through. And who the hell knows where it leads to? The perfect place to hide a mutant, I think."

"I suppose you're right. We should investigate." Within an instant, Sollux was shoving Karkat down the ladder before throwing the rug over it. He knew Karkat was upset he wasn't following, but Sollux had been prepared for this moment and wasn't going to hide himself. It'd only make it easier for his friend to be found. He waited rather impatiently for the two guards to come into sight, taking in a deep breath and holding it.

"What are you doing down here, lowblood? Hiding anything?" Sollux would be a liar if he said he wasn't intimidated by the two circling guards. Be that as it may, he kept relaxed, letting his breath out slowly.

"Of courthe I'm hiding thomething. Would I be down here with all thith shit if I wathn't?" If only Karkat could scream at his friend without their cover being blown. It was all he wanted to do at that moment. Was Sollux trying to give them away or get killed? Or was he just being his own, smartass, self?

"Don't get mouthy here, grub. Tell us what you're hiding," the taller of the two guards said, eyes fixed in a glare. Sollux let himself smirk, rubbing the back of his neck nonchalantly.

"Thomething againtht the lawth, obviouthly. Thomething the Condethe really wantth in her pothethsion. Too bad she'll never get it." A sword was drawn and pressed to his neck, no force in it to cut…_yet_.

"Would you be speaking of the mutant?"

"Of courthe. After all, he ith my betht friend." He knew he was only digging his own grave being cocky, but he wasn't going to lie. No, that would just be stupid. They would find out one way or another, so why not have some fun with it?

"Where is he now? And you better not lie, piss blood. We'll find out if you do." Sollux shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in understanding.

"I know you will. I have no fret in that. But I can athsure you that I don't have a clue ath to where he ith. I told him yethterday to run. He could be anywhere by now. Hell, he could have killed himthelf in fear of you guyth finding him." The sword was drawn back from his throat and sheathed. The guard behind him pulled out a pair of cuffs, stepping forward to grab roughly at one wrist, cuffing it, and doing the same to the other.

"Then why are you here right now? Something isn't adding up here, grub."

"I left before he did latht night tho neither of uth would be caught. I came back to make sure he lithened. Lookth like he did, don't you agree?" He got no response besides being thrown over the shoulder of one the guards, pulled out of the pavement, and thrown on the ground. He was then pulled back up and forced to follow clumsily behind the guards to the palace.

Karkat fought his way back through the carpet, throwing himself on to the ground and curling up into the fetal position. His eyes were wide, his vision blurred with hot tears. A body wracking sob poured from his lips, and he slumped over, trembling.

_I'm not going anywhere. I promise._ Karkat snorted bitterly and continued to sob and hold himself in a desperate attempt to not feel so empty.

_Yeah right._

* * *

So, that was chapter five. Things got really serious in this one, of course. I'm really sorry for the awful Karkat sobbing scene. I, uh, couldn't think of Karkat crying without crying myself, so I just wanted to write it out as quickly as possible.

Please leave me some reviews! I would love that! You guys are all so awesome.

_-Javelin_


	6. Chapter 6

So, here's chapter six, the final chapter. This one was extremely sad to write, but I did it just for you guys because I love you all.

I'm really glad you guys stuck through this fic with me. It really boost my morale.

I love you all, and I really hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of the mentioned characters. **

* * *

_Come on, dumbass. Pull yourself together. This is just fucking ridiculous._ It took a long while, but soon Karkat finally hoisted himself up from the ground, his stiff muscles and joints protesting violently. It was enough to get the crab to let out a small yelp of pain. He was quite unsure of how long he had been laying on that floor sobbing and shuddering harshly. Apparently it had been much too long…

The mutant pulled himself up through the hole in the pavement until he was peering into the dark outside world. He became faintly disoriented and overwhelmed but pushed past the unwelcoming feelings. He threw himself out and on to the cold ground before climbing to his feet and setting off at a sprint toward the palace. Like hell the Condesce was going to hurt his best bro. If Sollux was going to strive to keep him safe, then you better believe Karkat was going to be doing the same. By the time dawn shed her first light, the candy blooded troll was at the magnificent palace. He refused to take the cobblestone path leading to the front entrance. If her were to, the guards would take him in before he had a chance to even see the yellow blood.

He waited, letting out gentle and silent breaths. Once he saw his chance, he made a mad dash for the back. Swiftly, and without drawing attention, Karkat opened the door and walked through. The stairs before him led him to exactly where he wanted; the dungeon.

And so, he descended, being sure to make as little noise as physically possible. A sickening aroma rose from the bottom, and for a moment Karkat was sure he had made it. Until he heard a voice speak up.

"Come here, mutant. I think it's time we met face to face, wouldn't you agree?" The Cancer's breathing stopped and his vascular pump was beating in his throat so hard, he was positive anyone around could hear it. His stomach began to twist itself in knots from the sheer terror he was beginning to feel. He stayed unmoving.

"If you don't get down here **now**, scum, I'll just cull **him **right now." That's when Karkat remembered why he was there; to save Sollux. It seems that was no longer an option now. His breathing returned, and he carefully completed the trek down the wooden stairs. There in front of him sat the Batterwitch on some form of throne with Sollux seated on the floor at her side. He didn't look to be injured. There seemed to be no markings or puncture wounds visible on his body. Karkat's eyes snapped back to the Empress when she let out a hearty laugh and ruffled Sollux's hair. Sollux only seemed to wince lightly and slump over more. There was definitely something wrong…

"Don't worry about him, Karkat. I've yet to lay a finger on him to do him harm. What, do you think I'm **evil**?" She broke out into another fit of giggles and pushed some of her black curls from her face. Karkat clenched his hands into fists and tightened his jaw. Was she mocking him?

"I **only** overexerted him, is all. Psionics have so much pent-up energy. They need at least seven hours of consecutive activity. I made sure he got nine." The red blood began to bite the inside of his cheek. Sure, he was mad. Scratch that, furious. No, that's not quite right either. He was pissed, pissed as all hell. Someone was seriously going to pay for everything she had done. That is, if he made it out alive.

"What's the matter, grub? Does this upset you? Well, allow me to make it up to you." She motioned for Karkat to come closer, and when he didn't, a guard pushed him forward. The Condesce caught him by the arm and say him down on the ground in front of Sollux before standing and patting the mutant's head.

"You can have five minutes to speak with your friend alone. The time will start when I shut the door. Oh, and try to escape. It's futile, dear." Without another word she strode over to the door and opened it before walking out with the guard following her. He slammed the door shut on his way out.

"KK…you're tho thtupid. Why did you come here? You were finally thafe…" Karkat could barely recognize his friend's voice. It was so quiet, raspy, and broken…

"Did you really think I'd let her take you away without a fight?"

"I wath hoping tho. I did thith tho you'd live. It maketh no thenthe for you to try to thave me." The candy blood fell silent and shortly wished he hadn't. He had only three minutes left, and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste them.

"If you're dying then I'm going to, too. I'm not going to go on in life without you, Captor. You're my best friend, and I really care about you." He lifted Sollux's face up gently to stare into his eyes. They were clouded, hazy, as if he had eaten some of Gamzee's pies. Karkat knew differently, of course. They always looked like this whenever the mustard blood would use too much of his psionic energy.

"Then you're a real friend, KK. Rithking your life for mine." There was a small smile on the Gemini's lips that the Cancer couldn't help but return.

"I learned it from the best, you know?" Her Royal Condescension reentered then, shocking both of the young trolls.

"I'm sorry to ruin such a touching moment, but I do believe it's time for me to have some fun. Come Karkat. You should be here to watch the grand finale. It's going to be an excellent show, my dear, and I do believe you will enjoy it." She danced over and pulled Sollux up by the collar of his black shirt, forcing him to walk behind her. Karkat stood and followed closely behind. His stomach churned uneasily, and he was certain he wasn't going to like what was to happen next. No one spoke a word until they were out in the courtyard.

"Ah, yes. Here we are. You there, grab my trident and don't get a single finger print on it, you hear?" The man she was pointing at nodded skittishly before running off to go fetch it as told. The Condescension turned towards Sollux then.

"Sollux, be a good psionic and sit down on your knees." The Gemini frowned at her.

"I don't really want to."

"Do not test my patience." And so, the yellow blood heaved a melodramatic sigh before doing as asked and sitting on his knees. She gave him a smile and stood behind him turning her attention towards the mutant.

"Now, sit in front of him. Not too close, I must warn." Karkat glared at her, receiving a 'tch' of disapproval. Shortly after, he followed in his friend's example and took a seat on the ground. The nervous man returned with the golden trident to which the Condesce surely snatched. She inspected it before giving him a small smile and waving him off. She then returned her focus back to the two trolls before her.

"Even though I gave you five minutes to speak, is there anything else you want to share with your friend, Karkat?" He said nothing for the longest time. He only stared into the dual-coloured eyes. That is, until the Condesce cleared her throat rather impatiently.

"I guess since this is seriously happening, I have something I need to admit to you."

"What'th that?" Karkat took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. It all hit him. Sollux was going to die, and he was going to have to watch. The troll he loved, the troll he was so red for was going to die and he couldn't do a damn thing about it except for watch it happen. He soon came to the distressing realization that he was crying. Red, salty tears were falling freely from his eyes and by the look on Sollux's face; he wasn't far from tears either.

"Sollux…I'm really fucking flushed for you." He sat still and simply watched as Sollux leaned forward before warm lips were pressed against his. The kiss was soft, gentle, only lasting a few seconds before Sollux's lips were pulled from his own. Karkat's mouth fell slightly agape in mild shock.

"You know, KK, there'th nothing wrong with a mutation." There was a smile on his face, cheeks glistening yellow from the tears that had decided to fall. Before the Cancer could respond, the Empress let out a laugh and pierced Sollux's body with her trident. The prongs went completely through his chest and stomach, staining the pavement yellow. He fell forward without making a noise and was soon pushed off the trident by the Condesce, body tossed to the side.

It hadn't mattered that it was thrown; Sollux wasn't going to feel more pain for he was dead before she had the chance to force him off. As for Karkat, his chest welled up with rage, anger taking over his being. Wiping the tears from his face away with the back of his sleeve, he stood and pulled out his sickle. He wasn't planning on fighting her, but hell, he wasn't going to be tortured and then left for dead when he could /technically/ commit suicide. Was it not bad enough he had watched the one that he flushed for die?

"Violent, are you? Trying to cull the Royal Condesce. How stupid can you be?" The mutant didn't reply, he only stood there daring the Condesce to cull him. And so, that's exactly what she did, stabbing her trident through his body much like she had done to Sollux. As he fell to the ground and drew in his last breath, he glanced over at Sollux's lifeless form and gave a small smile.

_At least he won't have to be alone._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. I really am glad you guys stuck with me to the end of this. Please leave me a review!

Also, you can always leave me a message or review telling me something you'd like me to write. I would actually really like that.

You all are so awesome, and I really hope you guys loved my little fic.

I love you all!

-Javelin


End file.
